Morgan (Awakening)
Morgan (Marc in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the child of the Avatar and another character from the future. Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's and Morgan's appearance is based on the other parent. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, Morgan can be the sister of Eudes, Azur, Serena, Cynthia, Degel, Laurent, Nn, Bredy, Chambray, Jerome or Noir, the brother of Lucina, or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Profile Morgan is implied to be from an alternate timeline from the other children characters and has amnesia, only having memories of Avatar and often struggle to try to remember their other parent. His or her goal is to become a tactician like their mother/father, the Avatar. S/he has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. S/he moves around the most out of anyone in the army. In the Future of Despair storyline, both Morgans appear as antagonists completely loyal to the Avatar, even while being possessed by Gimle. However, if the player's Avatar talks to them, they will surrender. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Varies |10 |9 |6 |8 |7 |6 |7 |3 |7 |Varies |Varies |Varies - C |Varies |} Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless the Avatar marries Olivie, Chrom, Lucina, or Valhalt, in which case Morgan will be a Strategist. Male Marc Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Degel *Cynthia *Serena *Noir *Nn Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Eudes (Can also be Morgan's father) *Chambray (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Marc Supports Romantic Supports *Eudes *Jerome *Laurent *Azur *Chambray *Bredy All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noir (Morgan can support Noire regularly, as Noir's sister, or as Noir's daughter.) *Nn (Morgan can support Nn regularly, as Nn's sister, or as Nn's daughter.) *Female Morgan's siblings Reclassing All Morgans *Strategist - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Cleric/Priest - Promotes to Battle Cleric/Battle Monk or Sage *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight Male Morgan Additional Class Sets *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance from a Female Avatar Male Marc cannot be reclassed into these classes, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Pegasus *Troubadour - Valkyrie Inheritance from Father Class *Taguel - From Chambray *Villager - From Donnel or Donnel's sons. Skills *Royal Weapon - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (Will always inherit) *Conqueror - From Valhalt Female Morgan Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Pegasus *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Inheritance from a Male Avatar Female Marc cannot be reclassed into these classes but she can inherit a skill form them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker Inheritance from Mother Class *Manakete - From Nono, Nn, or Tiki *Taguel - From Panne Skills *Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister (will always inherit) *Dark Blessing - From Inverse *Weak Beats Strong/Good Growths - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. *Luck +4/Special Dance - From Olivie Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Mark, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Children's day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5. Gallery File:Male Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Male from the Knights of Iris book. File:Female Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Female from the Knights of Iris book. File:Marc.jpg|Morgan's portrait in Awakening (as a male on the left and as a female on the right) Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters